


Wedding Bells Are In The Air

by small_town_girl



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Kids, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-07
Updated: 2011-04-07
Packaged: 2017-10-17 17:58:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/small_town_girl/pseuds/small_town_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Glee Fluff Meme: Kurt finds an old picture of two kids playing wedding while helping Finn unpack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Bells Are In The Air

Kurt sat in the middle of Finn’s bed going through a box marked Finn’s Childhood Things while his new stepbrother lugged boxes from the truck outside to his bedroom upstairs. It was mostly child-drawn pictures, handmade mother’s day cards, and pictures of a younger, much smaller Finn; things that for one reason or another never made it into one of Carole’s scrapbooks.

He’d volunteered to help Finn sort through all his boxes, having completed his own unpacking the day he and his father moved in to their new house. The football team was at an away game that night so Carole’s and Finn’s boxes had waited until the next day. His dad and Carole were downstairs trying to combine their furniture of two households into one. Kurt was sure he would find something to complain about.

There was one picture at the very bottom of the box that was in a nice frame. He recognized little Finn right away, dressed in his little black suit and tie that he’d obviously tried to fasten himself, but there was a tiny Asian girl in a pretty white dress standing arm in arm with him who looked vaguely familiar. The kids looked as though they were the ring bearer and flower girl for a wedding.

He’d noticed on most of the loose pictures Carole had written the names of people and the date on the back so Kurt carefully unhooked the back and lifted it away. There was writing in the corner of the picture but there was also a piece of paper folded into quarters that had been safely tucked in between the picture and the back of the frame. The writing read: Finnegan Hudson, age four, and Tina Cohen-Chang, age four, at their wedding.

“What are you looking at Dude?” Finn’s voice startled Kurt and he looked up to see his stepbrother setting down a box on the floor. “That’s the last one. Good thing ‘cause I’m too tired to move anymore.”

“Some pictures of you as a kid,” Kurt scooted over so Finn could flop on the bed beside him. “I’m very hurt Finn Hudson. You never told me you were married.”

“What?” Finn sat up quickly and Kurt held the picture out to him so Finn could see for himself. “I don’t remember this. Why don’t I remember this?”

Kurt didn’t bother pointing out that Finn couldn’t even remember what he had for breakfast in the mornings. Of course he wouldn’t remember something that happened twelve years ago.

“What’s that?” Finn was pointing to the folded paper in Kurt’s hand.

“I don’t know,” Kurt shrugged and began to carefully folded it. It was a hand-made certificate proclaiming, in neon pink crayon, that Finnegan Christopher Hudson and Tina Leigh Cohen-Chang wedded on July 5th 1998. “That’s too adorable. Tina had really good writing for a four-year-old.”

“It doesn’t count when you’re only four right?” Finn asked. Kurt could hear the sudden uneasiness in his voice. “Cause, man, Mike would kill me.”

“No, it doesn’t count,” Kurt assured his stepbrother. By now he was used to Finn’s strange process and he was getting good at deciphering it. “But I am going to have to have words with Miss Cohen-Chang. She promised I could design her wedding dress and now I find out she’s already been married.”

Finn glared at him. “Dude, you just said it didn’t count.”

“Ah but that doesn’t mean I can’t have a little fun with it,” Kurt smiled, already planning to call Tina as should as he could to see if she had any memories of that age. “I think I should throw you two a belated wedding shower. Tina needs a bachelorette party and I’m sure the guys would throw you a bachelor party.”

“Kurt,” Finn whined, which only increased Kurt’s amusement.

“Hush Finnegan,” Kurt said and laughed at the discontentment on his stepbrother’s face. Finn hated his full name and it showed each time someone used it. “Puck will be very hurt that you got married without letting him throw you a bachelor party. And he’ll take any excuse to party.”

Finn just huffed and glared at him. Kurt knew Finn was conceding his argument.

 

“Tina Leigh Cohen-Chang, I am very disappointed in you,” were the first words out of Kurt’s mouth when he walked into Tina’s house for her sleepover party the next night. He had the picture and the certificate tucked carefully in the front pocket of his overnight bag.

Tina immediately looked down at her outfit in an effort to figure out what had offended him. There was no plaid, no argyle, it wasn’t a pantsuit, or anything remotely similar to something one could find in Rachel’s wardrobe. Kurt just watched in amusement, waiting for her to realize he’d used her full name.

“Wait,” there it was. “How do you know my middle name?”

“I saw your wedding certificate,” Kurt replied simply, getting shocked reactions from the other girls in the room. Kurt produced the proof he’d brought and soon the girls were gushing over how adorable the kids looked and how cute the wedding must have been.

“Our moms went to high school together in Columbus,” Tina admitted. Kurt leaned forward since it sounded as though she remembered more than Finn. “We were best friends until Carole lost her job there so they moved here. My mom decided to move here after she divorced my dad and she ended up meeting my stepfather here. I actually forgot that Finn lived here until high school. We just never had the same classes and never saw each other in the halls at school or around town. That’s kind of weird now that I think about it. Lima’s not that big.”

“No more weddings for you without telling me,” Kurt scolded but it was good-naturedly and he smiled at her. “I’m designing your next wedding dress.”

Tina smiled back at him and nodded. “Promise,” she looked back down at the picture in her hands and smiled again. “I wonder if Carole has another copy of this.”


End file.
